Ignas
"Well, well. If it isn't the Resistance Commander. I'm surprised you made it this far. The question is: can you go any further?" -'Head of the Schaffenstar Ignas to Commander Resistance Byle' Ignas is the Head of the Schaffenstar Army who took the Astral Tower and is suspected to have killed the past head of the army. He's under the orders of Demon King Kartas and became a Demon Lord once he joined. He's known for sacrificing his soldiers to achieve his plans and using Demon Lord Solcomm. Schaffenstar Army Ignas usurped the past Head of the Schaffenstar Army and during his ordeal, he used Demon Lord Solcomm, colluding with his subordinate Pbeta to overthrow the Astral Tower. Not only the entrance of demons within the Astral Tower was enough to raise suspicions on him, but after seeing how he sent his henchmen to destroy the lake's Water Facilities, which were built to prevent the demons from entering. Then, little by little, after Medzio Diena the demons started to invade the lake. Ignas didn't make much of it. He said nothing was going to happen and the Schaffenstar members trusted him and thought the lake would be okay, but in the end, the demons got ahold of the Water Facilities and detroyed them. Outraged with Ignas' attitude, a group of members abandoned the Tower altogether, led by Elder Ramunas, and currently commanded by Byle. Ignas has a rivalry with the Resistance Commander, Byle, who is moving the army to chase and catch Ignas before he takes over the Astral Tower. In order to achieve his plans, Ignas sacrificed his own people for power, installed devices around the tower that spread an aura which turned the Schaffenstar members into demons. Although the Schaffenstar will likely continue to exist, Ignas was the last head of the organization to be trusted with a Revelation. He not only secretly murdered his predecessor but also manipulated the Demon Lord Solcomm and Pbeta to his own advantage, appropriated the power of demon monarch and took the Essence of Ziburynas. Despite his heinous actions, he was a man of exceptional talent, perhaps even comparable to the founder of the Schaffenstar, Lydia Schaffen. Astral Tower Closed Quarters Astral Tower Closed Quarters is a new Unique Raid that came along with the Re:Build of Tree of Savior. The Closed Quarters is a new area with an entrance located on the 4th floor of the Astral Tower. Originally, there were several restricted sections in the Astral Tower. The one on 5F was closed off under Ignas’ command after he became head of the tower. Unsatisfied with rising to leader of the Schaffenstar, not only did Ignas collude with the demons, he made secret attempts to reach otherworldly beings from his closed quarters. In the Closed Quarters, the revelator is accompanied by Elder Ramunas, an ally with vast knowledge on the Astral Tower who will provide precious help during the raid. Facts about Ignas Ignas is a clever man, and he’s laid out multiple barriers throughout the quarters to deter intruders. The closed quarters also include a series of power sources that keep those barriers running. In order to reach him, the revelator will have to disable each one of the power sources, but there will be obstacles to the mission. He uses a bow as his main weapon, dealing mostly long-range attacks, but he also specializes in Lightning magic. One may think an archer like him would be vulnerable to close-range attacks, but he isn’t foolish enough to let anyone come close. Besides his weapon specialization, Ignas is fast and very intelligent. He directs his attacks to whoever represents the biggest threat, and he has several traps set up to impede those who intrude in his space. Not only that, despite having been overthrown by the resistance forces, Ignas is still followed by numerous subordinates who will do anything to stop those who dare to interfere in his plans. Equipment The gear obtained from Unique Raid features the lore of the Schaffenstar and Ignas. Its mandatory to collect 40 spirit fragments to obtain either a recipe or the finished product. Gallery CHAR Ignas3D.png|Ignas 3D Model GIF Ignas.gif|Demon Lord form ToS MagicDinner.jpg|Ignas and Byle with Auguste and Owynia Dilben CARD Ignas.png|Ignas Card References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base Category: Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__